Danball Senki (PSP)/Walkthrough/Chapter 12
The Last Battle! Save the world with your hands is the twelfth and last chapter of the game. Guide *After the opening events talk with Takuya. *Watch the next set of cutscenes. *Now head to Tiny Orbit and enter the Seeker Base (second option at the elevator) *Speak with Takuya again *You reach the Innovator's Secret Base, after the cutscene follow the object marker till the entrance *Enter the base and follow the path to the depth of the base *'Boss Battle': Fairy (LV52) *After the events backtrack and follow the path to the other way, talk to Mano at the end of the road *On the Eclipse speak with Yagami to start the attack on Saturn *After landing on Saturn defeat the defense forces *'Boss Battle': Kamiya's Lucifer (LV48) *Following the cutscenes follow the path till the next event *'Boss Battle': Kaidou's Gekkoumaru (LV48) *Go along the only path, when you reach the crossroad to advance you must go to the other rooms to your left and right and activate the devices *'Boss Battle': Lex's Ifreet First Stage (LV52) *'Boss Battle': Lex's Ifreet Second Stage (LV53) *Congratulations, you finished the game!! Anime Trivia *The events of this chapter were adapted into episode 41, 42, 43 and 44. *In the anime, Jin Kaidou defeats Yoshimitsu Kaidou alone, while in the game he is fought with a party of 3. Gallery Boost Chapter 12 - 01.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 02.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 03.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 04.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 05.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 06.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 07.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 08.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 09.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 10.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 11.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 12.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 13.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 14.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 15.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 16.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 17.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 18.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 19.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 20.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 21.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 22.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 23.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 24.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 25.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 26.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 27.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 28.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 29.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 30.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 31.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 32.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 33.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 34.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 35.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 36.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 37.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 38.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 39.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 40.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 41.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 42.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 43.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 44.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 45.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 46.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 47.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 48.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 49.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 50.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 51.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 52.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 53.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 54.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 55.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 56.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 57.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 58.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 59.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 60.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 61.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 62.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 63.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 64.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 65.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 66.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 67.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 68.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 69.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 70.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 71.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 72.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 73.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 74.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 75.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 76.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 77.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 78.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 79.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 80.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 81.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 82.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 83.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 84.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 85.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 86.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 87.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 88.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 89.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 90.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 91.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 92.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 93.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 94.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 95.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 96.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 97.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 98.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 99.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 100.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 101.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 102.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 103.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 104.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 105.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 106.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 107.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 108.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 109.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 110.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 111.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 112.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 113.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 114.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 115.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 116.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 117.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 118.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 119.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 120.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 121.jpg Boost Chapter 12 - 122.jpg Chapter12 endcard.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Danball Senki Walkthrough Category:Walkthroughs